warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight
Starlight is the fourth volume in the second series of six Warriors books, called the New Prophecy. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Before there is peace, blood will spill blood... :The Clans have finally arrived in their new home, and now they must struggle to establish territories and learn the hidden dangers of this unfamiliar world. Most importantly, they must find a replacement for the Moonstone–a place to communicate with StarClan. But more than one cat is harboring sinister plans that could lead to violence and darkness, and as the warriors wait for a sign, some of them begin to realize that the threats they face in the forest may not be as perilous as the threats they face from within... The Praise :"Action-packed. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' :"A suspenseful animal adventure." :::::::::-''Kirkus Reviews'' :"The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkien or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again. :::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer Detailed Plot Summary :The Clans have finally found their new home, following the prophecies of their warrior ancestors. The journey was difficult enough, and all the cats are weak, but now they must struggle to establish territories and learn the hidden dangers of this unfamiliar place. But the cats have become accustomed to living with all four Clans, and have made strong bonds. It will be hard to fight against them. Most importantly, Leafpaw knows they must find a new Gathering place, and a replacement for the Moonstone – a place to communicate with StarClan. Otherwise there will be no way to choose new leaders, no way to share Medicine Cat secrets, and no way to know whether the Clans are on the right path. :The future seems uncertain, and more than one cat is harboring sinister plans that could lead to violence and darkness. As all the warriors wait for a sign, some of them begin to realize that the threats they face from the forest may not be as perilous as the threats they face from within. :As ThunderClan settles in their new territory, some of the Clan cats struggle with their emotions. Brambleclaw is hurt by Squirrelflight's hostility towards his slight obsession with his half-brother Hawkfrost; Squirrelflight is troubled by Brambleclaw's closeness to his kin, and Leafpool begins to fall for Crowfeather (later, at the camp during the battle with Mudclaw and his rebel force, Crowfeather saves Leafpool from falling from the high wall of the ThunderClan camp, and confesses his love for her, and she realizes that she, too, loves him.) Tallstar, the frail WindClan leader, loses his last life at the lakeside and goes to join StarClan. As he is dying, Tallstar makes Onewhisker WindClan's deputy, saying that Mudclaw, the former deputy, is not the right cat to lead WindClan. Tallstar doesn't, however, use the ritual words for a deputy ceremony, and passes on after naming his successor. Firestar and Brambleclaw witness Tallstar's death, and go to announce it with Onewhisker to the Clans. :Mudclaw is furious at Onewhisker's sudden leadership, and he eventually leads an attack against his new leader. But WindClan is not the only Clan turning against Onewhisker. Hawkfrost from RiverClan, Tigerstar's other son, was secretly gathering cats for Mudclaw's rebellion. :In the end, a falling tree killed Mudclaw, also creating a bridge to the island where they hold Gatherings. See Also :Allegiances :Characters :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Book Cover Gallery Category:Starlight Category:New Prophecy Series Category:Books ith brcken necks of shadow clan